Around A New World
by bmkenny
Summary: What could happened in 20 years! Everyone changed...a new generation is coming and a strange girl arrive in Upper East Sider. New adventures and new friendships waiting for you to read. Have fun and good luck ; Read & Reaview.
1. The New Beginning

**Hello!! This is my first story about Gossip Girl. I was sleeping and I remembered about do this story, so I'm sorry if I have some mistakes. The rated is T…and I don't know how many chapters, we will see in the future. And maybe I will do a sequel too, rated M, but like I said we will see. Just read and review, tomorrow I will write the next chapter.**

**Oh by the way, this chapter is a little writing in Gossip Girl words, I know…but I just thought it was more easy to explain everything. Oh and just another thing, we will have a surprise, a new girl is coming…and you will think something like "Heroes?!" Maybe, but it's just the situation, nothing more. So don't forget this is really a Gossip Girl Fan fiction. Have fun and make me want to show you more about this story. **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**1º Chapter: The Beginning.**

_Hello Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. Everyone is back…do you believe in fairytales?! You shouldn't…this life is not a magical world, can take 10 years, or 20 years, but the true is, nothing change. We have weddings, divorces and a…new generation._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXOX_

_Gossip Girl_

Nothing changes in 20 years. Chuck Bass, our old bad boy is married now. In shock? You should be…everyone knows that Chuck Bass is not the type of "Be happy forever and ever", but this time I have bit my tongue, he is happy and the old Bass is not the same anymore. And who can say that?! Our ex-queen Bee! The new Mrs. Bass. Blair Cornelia Waldorf Bass is the new owner of the most famous designer fashion mode in the world, _**The Waldorf Fashion**_.

And thinking about Blair we only can think about Serena Van Der Woodsen. And well well…we are in the beginning of the last story. 20 years ago, Serena left everyone for behind and none knew wherever she was. The same happened again. One day, without none know, 

she left without a goodbye or a simply letter, leaving her children alone with their fathers. And you are thinking…fathers?! Yes, fathers. Miss Van Der Woodsen was married two times. And with who?! It's not obvious?! First it was Dan Humphrey…so different…so in love. But this it wasn't forever, finished in two seconds. She found out that she couldn't resist…Nate Archibald was to much for her…they got married and three years after that, she asked the divorce and none saw her since then. I'm wondering where she is. ..Aren't you too?

Brooklyn?! Someone still lives here?! Oh yes, of course…Dan Humphrey…married again?! Not really, he is still waiting for Serena, poor man. Living with Little J…who is not really little now. She married with Eric Van Der Woodsen…what happened?! I really don't know…one day they just married for some reason…this is still a secret in their life. But I will find out soon you will see…

The others…are still a secret…care to find out?! Easy…don't stop reading…

And now…be curious and meet the new generation…good luck.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

**Family Waldorf-Bass:**

**Cornelia Waldorf Bass: ** Blair little girl. With 17 years old, she is the real imagine for her mom, brunette and dark eyes, with a charismatic smirk in her face she does the pleasures of everyone around her. She has a twin, Audrey, know is not the perfect girl, they hate each other since they….they was born?! Cornelia, or Lia…it's the most amazing girl in Constance Billard School for Girls, everyone wants to be like her…she is rich, famous, has lovely friends and all the boys want her. I'm wondering what the new Mr. Archibald and the new Mr. Humphrey would say about this…

**Audrey Waldorf Bass: **Do you know the story that your worst enemy is always the closest person of you?! It's exactly what Audrey is for Cornelia. The same mom, the same dad and the same presents. What make them so different?! Audrey doesn't know how to use her beauty, that's the problem. She wants to be like her and do everything to look innocent for everyone for them to think that Lia is the bad twin. With only 17 years old, that girl is the 

devil. And just for you to know, she is in love for William Archibald and have like best friend Marguerite Van Der Woodsen Humphrey.

**Michael Waldorf Bass: **Knowing like Mike, the only son of Blair and Chuck Bass is the perfect guy that we call…jerk. But not jerk because he is like the old Chuck Bass, but jerk because he is the worst thief ever, with only an angel smile and a good conversation, he makes us give him whatever we want. We can't just forget that he only has 14 years old.

**Family Van Der Woodsen-Archibald:**

**Katherine Van Der Woodsen Archibald: ** This is girl is an angel, with a long blond hair and a beautiful pair of blue eyes, she is Lia best friend. We couldn't just forget about this. Blair and Serena were best friends and once again the same happened with their daughter. Katherine or just Katie has a good relationship with her brother William. She keeps dreaming about one day be a lawyer and helps the others…will Mr. Baisen leave her do this?!

**William Van Der Woodsen Archibald: **We look at him and we only can think about something…he looks so like his dad, with dark blond hair, lovely blue color in his eyes and a body to make everyone guy jealous of him, Will has all the girls that he wants. Full Stop. Was Nate like this?! Maybe a bit…but still we have a little of Chuck Bass in his guy, but obvious he is an Archibald. Lacrosse is his passion and maybe his dream. To tell you the truth, I don't think Will has a dream…he hates study. Live for his family and for his best friend James Van Der Woodsen. But he doesn't love everyone…and we are talking about the new Lonely Boy.

**Family Van Der Woodsen Humphrey: **

**Daniel Van Der Woodsen Humphrey: **Just the name Daniel Humphrey…don't make you think about someone?! Yes…his dad. And it's not for nothing that we all know him for Lonely Boy. But does he is so lonely like that?! Make his life a really…boring moment…just read, laptop and school. Does that guy get a life?! He really needs that…and maybe someone will make him more happy…tic tac…the future is in your hands Cornelia.

**Marguerite Van Der Woodsen Humphrey: ** Obvious isn't it?! It was Serena who chose her name…a french name, but still cute. She has everything to be perfect…blond, blue eyes, tall…just a problem, she thinks she is fat, or maybe she is…or maybe she makes us believe that she is. Confuse?! You will find out soon. Just has a dream, be popular and makes Cornelia learn who is the best. After all is not for nothing that she is Audrey best friend.

**Family Humphrey Van Der Woodsen:**

**James Humphrey Van Der Woodsen: **Poor little J…no girls, just a boy. But not a bad boy. Jamie is the typical guy that every girl wants to have in her room. The Soccer Capitan is Will best friend, together they rules the school. And with light blond hair and amazing blue eyes…he makes everyone "love" him. The question is...does he "loves" them too?!

**Family Adams:**

**Nadine Adams: ** None knows who the dad is, but it's pretty obvious who is her mom, isn't it?! Nadine is just like her mom, camera woman…she loves the cinema and really makes that her life. Nadine doesn't have a group, she is always around everyone…what makes her really weird…oh and of course we can't forget that she is the one who does the _Famous Newspaper _like everyone calls that.

**Family Baisen:**

They are two boys that you don't want to meet. Cute, perfects, but lying is the best thing that they can do. They are still a mystery, and I want to keep them like that for a way…you will see what will happen. By the way…the names of course…just don't forget…**Richard** and **Anthony.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Everything starts when some new girl arrives and…._


	2. Hello Society

**And I'm back since my last chapter last night; I hope that you liked that. And first thanks for the reviews that I had, I was thinking about that actually, and just to give you some answers about what I read. **

**Summer-at-tiffany's****: we will see what will happen. Serena will come back soon with a secret, and after all we can't forget that she is still married with Nate Archibald.**

**Channychans:**** thanks for your option by the way. I really think about what you said, and I have almost all the books actually. The ****Lord Marcus idea is just amazing, but I have to say that the one who I liked more it was the Mike-Katie idea. And maybe I will use that without change Michael age, but in a different way. Keep reading and thank once again.**

**And right now we will have the new chapter. I called that "Hello Society", and no it's not like the episode where Chuck saw Blair kissing Nate, it's a different idea. It's a party that Cornelia Waldorf is planning for two months and where we will meet all the characters and their thought. So have fun and review please.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**2º Chapter: Hello Society**

…_everyone wants to know who is she, the question is…_

…_who does?!_

"Pink or white?!" A brunette girl with amazing dark eyes thought for herself looking at some roses on the table. The flowers are really amazing, with two colors, it was obvious what made the room more beautiful.

Looking around we could see a double king bed, with an old doll in the center with a pink dress and a long blond hair looking at the horizontal. The room was really big with three closes in brown color and two big white doors. And…

"Miss Cornelia!!" A foreign woman with a pink uniform and with a big tablespoon in her hand entered in her room without permission and really nervous of course or she wouldn't swing the spoon so many times.

The brunette girl looked around a looked at the woman eyes with a angry face. "How many times do I have to say that I want you to knock. It's so hard to understand like that?!" She yelled really loud at her.

"Yes, but…" The fatty woman tried to explain, looking at the door and then looking at Cornelia.

"No 'buts'" Cornelia said with a sight and rolled her eyes. "I'm the one who give the orders and you just do what I want. If I say I was you to knock, you will knock. Do you understand me?!" She said with a calmly voice this time.

"Yes, Miss, but Mrs. Bass told me to call you Miss. And Miss Van Der Woodsen is on the phone for you. And Miss Abrams was here like ten minutes ago and asked me to give you this note." She said handling Cornelia the little brown paper. "Oh and the designer is downstairs looking for Miss too."

"And?" Cornelia asked at her like everything was normal for her. She turned around and sat down on her bed picking up her bed pink phone with her fragile hand.

The woman looked a little confuse at her and looked around more nervous. It was obvious that she was new in that house and that probably wasn't a normal thing for her. After all she wasn't nothing more than a waiter who was supposed to do what they others want, nothing more. "What do Miss what me to do?" She simply asked with her foreign accent.

"What you think?" She answered her without take her hand off her bed phone.

"I don't know Miss…" The woman just said a minutes after thinking about that.

Cornelia finally looked at her and sighed. "You do your job." She got up, leaving her phone on her bed and walked over her. "You have to learn soon, Loretta, here you think and you do what we want, nothing more, hunny. Or I will have to ask my dad to fired you. After all you are here to look after me, nothing more. Understand me?"

"Yes, Miss." Loretta said with a bit of fear in her eyes.

"So now you are going to do what I want…" She said looking at her in a egocentric way. "You are going to tell my mom, that I will talk with her later. Tell her that I'm going with her to the spa, so she doesn't need to worry about nothing. "She starts to explain walking around the room. "And then if Miss Abrams calls me again, tell her that I will call her back soon." She said taking the brown note away from Loretta and threw that at her bed, hitting her doll. "And finally you are going to give some coffee to my dear designer and tell him that I will go talk with him in some minutes."

The fatty waiter nodded slightly her head "And Miss Van Der Woodsen?"

"With Miss Van Der Woodsen I will talk with her now." She said walking to her bed and laying there picking up her phone and dialing her best friend name. She looked at Loretta and raised an eyebrow. "What are you still doing here?"

Loretta didn't answer. She just turned around and walked away from the room really fast what made Cornelia smirked for herself, after all she is Cornelia Bass, and none is better than her. She waits for Katie to answer and picked up the note from Nadine and didn't have time to read that. "Katie." She said when some lovely voice answered the phone call with a simply 'hello'.

"Oh finally Lia, I thought you wouldn't call me back never." Katie said with a stressed voice.

"I know. I'm so sorry. It's because of this woman." Cornelia said with a annoyed voice.

"What woman?" Katie asked with a smirk in her face. She knew exactly who Lia was talking about.

"That foreign woman, with a "no popular name", Loretta. Poor parents, no imagination, that's just a ugly name with a ugly fatty ass. But whatever, I don't care, she is just a woman…and I'm Cornelia Bass." She said with a smile in her face.

"You just don't change…" Katie said laughing really loud.

"And you still love me." Lia replied sitting down on her bed and picked up her doll. "But anyway….why so stressed about calls me? I know I'm popular but that's to much…" she finally said with a sarcastic voice. It was obvious that she only could be Chuck Bass daughter.

"Oh that was nothing…just stuff…" she said with a shaking voice.

"You sure?" Cornelia knew her best friend more than Katherine knew herself. For Lia it was obvious that something wasn't right in Katie's voice, but she knew too that she was to much stubborn for tell her the true.

"Yes, I'm sure." Katie answered and tried to change the subject of the conversation really fast. "So it's everything ready for the party?"

"Oh yes, you can bet." Cornelia giggled really happy. She was planning that party for two months now. It was the beginning of the new year, and a new year of school was back too. She couldn't believe that in a day she would be in her school again. And yes, her school. She was the girl that all the persons love. The friends want to be like her, the teachers admire her, and the enemies are jealous of her. What she could do?! She was Cornelia Bass after all, with a smirk in her face, with pretty dress and a perfect make up , she rules Constance Billard School for Girls and maybe the world one day, who knows?!

"And the dresses?!" Katie asked really happy but a little nervous because she knew that Lia wanted to know the truth about her secret or she wouldn't give her so small answers.

"I have mine alright." She simply said.

"Oh well, I'm going to buy mine now. I thought you would like to come with me…" Katie said trying to 'break the ice'.

"I would love to, but I can't. I'm so sorry. I have my designer here. He is helping me with the decorations. I can't wait for tonight." Lia said getting up of her bed and walking in circles a really nervous. "And I have to…" She was interrupted when someone knocked in her door. She smirked a bit thinking that maybe it was Loretta, who learnt the lesson. "One second." She said at Katie and walked over her door and opened it. "Yes…You? What you want?" She asked with a annoying voice and raised her eyebrow.

A brunette girl with a fakely innocent smile in her face looked at her. She was really beautiful too, but not like Cornelia. Actually they looked like the same person, but they had some differences. So that girl was the famous but not so famous Cornelia's twin. "I just wanted to tell him that mom said that she needs to talk with you."

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" Lia said with a smirk.

"Oh and what kind of busy? Being a whore?" The other brunette girl smirked for the first time, returned to her innocent smile some minutes after.

"Maybe…what can I say?! I'm trying to be like you…but I can't. You are still worst." Cornelia said with a knowing smile.

"Those kinds of things don't affect me. I'm always the innocent one, remember?" She said with an innocent expression too this time.

"Really, I have no time for your games right now. I have something to work out, so if you excuse me, Audrey…" Lia finally said closing the door in Audrey's face without letting her sister answer to her provocation. Cornelia walked inside her room and sitting down in her bed throwing her doll to the window without looking at it. She picked up her phone again and sighed. "Katie?"

"No Miss Waldorf. Miss Van Der Woodsen was tired to wait for you and is sleeping right now." Katie said with a foreign voice trying to imitate Cornelia's personal waiter.

"Oh shut up Katie." Lia said giggled. "Only you make me smile, only you, that's why I love you so much. And no, it's not Loretta, before you ask."

"I knew you loved me." Katie said giggling too and starts to play with the phone line. "So maybe…it was Miss Devil I'm an angel?" She asked using Audrey nickname.

"Kind of…but its better be Miss I'm whore, now" Lia said laughing really hard again layingin her bed still laughing.

"Oh my god…she wasn't that alright?" Katie said still laughing too. "And I say my brother is annoying…please, better William then your sister."

"Oh I was thinking about try to give that to someone, but then I thought, none would want Audrey." She simply said with a serious voice. It was obvious that Cornelia hate her sister more than anything. The question is…that start since when?! I think they are like that since ever.

"I think that too." Katie giggled a bit and looked at her clock. "Oh no..." She got up of her double wood king bed and entered in her bedroom looking after her gloss for her lips. "I'm so late, I'm going with Bethany, I texted her and she said that she would come with me."

"Come where?" Lia asked a little curious.

"To buy my dress." Katherine simply said getting out of her bedroom, picking up her purple jacket and her pink handbag and gets out of her room. "I will see you later, Lia."

"Okay. Bye." Cornelia hanged out of phone and walked out of her room to talk with the designer.

"Bye, love you." Katie said putting her cell inside her pink handbag and starts to walking out of the house, pressed the elevator button. "Worry up" she whispered for herself really nervous and stressed.

The elevator arrived and she entered inside of that without let the person got out. "Ouch, be more careful." She said bumped into someone.

"Not my fault…it was you who didn't look first…sister." Some strong voice said. Katie looked up and met with some blue eyes that she knew very well.

"Stop with that, Will." Katie said laughing slightly and looking at her brother eyes. William Patrick Van Der Woodsen Archibald, more knowing like Will is the perfect guy that we look and say 'what a man'. He is a sporty guy, true, plays lacrosse and he's capitan, true too. It's obvious after all, we just need to look at his man…so perfect…so unique.

"Okay, okay. I'm going now, get really, and I won't mess your head anymore. "He said with his charismatic smirk in his face and entered inside the house closing the door behind him, making Katie smiled at her and shook her head at her brother crazy moment.

Katherine Marie Archibald wasn't the type of girl to be late for nothing. But this time, the same doesn't happen; she is late, really later. She entered inside the elevator and pressed the button, starting to put out of her handbag her iPod.

"_**This was never the way I planned. Not my intention. I got so brave, drink in hand. Lost my discretion. It's not what I'm used to. Just want to try you on. I'm curious, for you, caught my attention."**_ Katie rests against the elevator wall and started to sing her favorite song for the moment. _**"I kissed a girl. And I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl. Just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it."**_ She started to sing more loudly and shook her hips at the song of the music. _**"It felt so wrong. It felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight."**_ She kept singing and turned around dancing for the elevator mirror. She was so happy and distracted dancing and singing that she didn't see that the elevator stopped and the door opened, showing up a tall brunette guy with brilliants blue eyes looking at her a really surprised. The boy looked around to see if someone was seeing that to and shakes his hand holding his book with his right hand. _**"I kissed a girl. And I liked it. I liked it"**_ She said singing really more loudly this time and turned around giving a big scream when she said the boy. "What the hell!!" She caught the handbag that was in the floor this time and looked at him.

"Hmm…" the boy looked at her a bit confuse and didn't know what to say to her.

Katie looked at him more careful and her eyes changed for deeply and pure angry. "Shut up, Humphrey." She said bumped into him and walked away.

"Hmm…okay." He said looking at her and then looked around still confuse. Daniel shrugged slightly and entered inside the elevator.

"Idiot!!" Katie started to scream in the road looking at everyone who was looking at her. "What you never saw that?!" she asked at some woman with a dog that was looking with a weird face at her. "He is an idiot. He was laughing at me, like it was funny or something. Who he think I'm?!" she looked around really angry. "He stole my mom, so what. I don't care." Some limo stopped in front of her and some Chinese girl got out of that with a chess skirt and a jacket in the same style. It was Bethany Farkas. Do you know Katie Farkas right?! So you have to know her little daughter.

"And what are doing?" Bethany looked at her with a confuse glance.

"I hate that." Katie yelled and turned around looking at Bethany.

"Me? What's wrong, K?" Bethany looked at her still confuse and put her Chanel

sunglasses in her eyes.

"Not you, him." Katie pointed at some old man that was in the road buying a newspaper.

Bethany looked at the man and took her sunglasses to see better. "And who is he? The Newspaper man?" She said with a sarcastic voice and puts her sunglasses back, starting to walk down the fifth avenue.

"No, him…" Katie thought for some moment looking around and at her door and then looked at Bethany walking away. "Forget" She finally said rolling her eyes and walked after Farkas. "Okay, so the dress… Do you buy that alright?" She asked trying to change the conversations.

"No." She simply answered with her winked. "My dad was to busy with some poor country, he didn't give me time for that. But well…that can I say…" She said with a smirk.

"Oh…" Katie just said. She hates Bethany Farkas. Who doesn't?! She thinks she owns the world, but when Cornelia is around we don't hear about Bethany Farkas, I would love to know why…maybe because Cornelia is the queen.

"Let's go to…hmmm…" Bethany was thinking the shop that she wanted to buy her dress. Probably the most famous and expansive shop in the entire city.

"Chanel, whatever." Katie said annoying and pulled Bethany for her arm softly, who screamed a little, to the first shop that she saw. That will be a long day.

And talking about the fifth avenue now, looks like everyone is doing shops today. Probably because everyone is so curious about Cornelia's party. None knows what she is planned, but we know that it will be an amazing night.

_Dresses and more dresses, lights and more lights, tonight is the day Upper East Siders. Queen C is doing a party, and everyone is going to be here... _

_I'm wondering if our new Lonely Boy and the It Girl are invited. Everyone knows that Princess K and King W , hate them. _

_You Know You Love Me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl._

Cornelia opened her cell and read what Gossip Girl sent her. "Everything is ready…" She whispered and smirked for herself.

"Excuse me Miss Bass?!" A man between the 30 and the 40 years old, with a long grey hair in a ponytail, looked at her with a curious look. He was using a yellow suit and a red rose in his jacket pocket.

"Nothing Françoise. I was just thinking loud. Nothing more. "She replied with a smile sweetly in her face and kept walking down the fifth avenue with him. Lia started to look at the apartments there, when she arrived at a big house in the end of the avenue. With a red door and white walls, the house was more a mansion and other thing. Big it was the right word to describe the house obvious. Cornelia took out her D&G sunglasses and stopped in front of the 

white palace sighing happy. "Françoise, here we are." She said turned around and looked at him with a smirk. "Welcome to the Midnight Palace from New York City." She said opening the big door…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Some Hours After That…**_

…_everyone laugh, everyone smile, everyone drink, everyone dance…everyone…_

"…is happy." Cornelia said entering inside the ballroom with her brilliant gold dress that looked good with her dark eyes. With a black high shoes and a beautiful diamond necklace, Cornelia was the most amazing girl in that party. She looked around with a smirk in her face. The wall was in a red color, with purple curtains and small tables around the ballroom, in the same color as the curtains, candles on it, and pure sets of cutlery of real gold. Everyone is dancing happy and surprised with the decoration. Once again Cornelia Bass did an amazing party. She turned around and smiled at some girl with long blond hair and a black short dress and a pair of shoes in the same color. The girl was using a necklace with a black flower on it and in her hair she created a plait.

The blond girl looked at Lia and smiled back "It's amazing Cornelia." Katie said looking around.

"Where is everyone?" Cornelia asked looking around.

"I don't know. But hey. I don't care neither. "Katie looked around.

"And looking for…" Lia looked at her and smirked knowing exactly what who she was looking after. She looked around and saw two men is a black suit laughing and talking very happy for something that that the guy with blue eyes said to the other one. "The person who you are looking after is there. " Lia said pointing to the brunette boy. "But I'm not going to stay here and wait for you to say 'Go or not go. Talk or not talk. Jamie is so cute'" Lia said with a girly voice and laughed a bit. She shrugged slightly and walked away from Katie walking to the two men.

Will and James Van Der Woodsen were talking about something that I guess none could hear about that. "And then the girl said 'I have no time for you' and she went to who?! Me of course." The guy with blue eyes said and laughed a bit.

"Poor man. I meant, poor men. They have to be careful with you, Will, or you will steal all the girls from them" Jamie said with a smirk but really serious like he was always.

"Yes, but not all the girl." Will simply said with a smirk this time too.

"And you are talking about...the amazing queen." Jamie said and shrugged a bit. "You know she doesn't know that you like her. You have to tell her."

Will looked at him serious for the first time and shook his head. "She can't know. I like her, but she is not my type. I like to go around and end, I will be always like that. Serious, stop with that."

"Or?" Jamie looked at him and looked around walking Cornelia and Katie walking over them.

"Or I will break your face…" Will simply said without know who was behind his back.

"And you will break who?" Some voice said behind his back.

Will turned around and saw Lia looking at him with a serious face and a little curious too. "I was…hmm…"

Archibald didn't have time to explain what he was talking about to Cornelia. Everyone looked around and gasped looking at the principal door. All the society left their chairs and walked to see who the person…was…

Cornelia looked around and saw that something was different. She looked at Katie with a curious glance and walked away from them with Will, Jamie and Katie, all after her. She tried to put everyone away because they did a circle around the door...

Someone on the top of the stairs was watching the confusion and saw a girl with a gold dress walking into the confusion. Lia looked up and saw the boy on the top of the stairs. Brown 

eyes met Blue eyes, and blue eyes met brown eyes. She stays like that until looked in front and starts to walk over the door.

Katie gasped when she saw who she was, and Jamie looked at Will. Cornelia just stayed here with no reason. That was a nightmare, just could be it….

"You?!" Lia said looking at the brunette girl with light eyes…

_Once again, the enemy is back…_

_What was a happy moment is now a red moment, not because of the curtains but because the blood is back…_

_You Know You Love,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**I hope that you had fun reading this chapter. I promise that I will write more tomorrow. Just keep reading and by the way, the song that Katie sang is "I kissed the girl", it's a Katy Perry song. **

**Don't forget read and review and thanks. :**


End file.
